Starting a journy
by Modernwarboy
Summary: What happens when Ash gets back from a leauge and tries to get a new type of Pokémon? What will this certain Pokémon do or say? Read and find out. First fic yay! Rated T for possible futer language. Rating may change by the end. Please reveiw if somewhat decent.


Chapter 1

The Sweet Phonecall And An Exciting Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**This is my first fic. So don't throw up your lunch if it's **_**that **_**bad. But if it is that bad, please keep it to yourself. Thankyou and enjoy.**

Ash had just beaten a tournament in Unova and decided to take a little break. He was headed back to Nuvema Town to catch a boat back to Kanto. There, he would go back to Pallet Town, see his mother, Delia, and visit all of his Pokémon at Prof. Oak's Lab. He was more than thrilled to go back because earlier, his mother said someone special was here to see him. He didn't know who it was because Deliah wouldn't tell him. He was going through so many of the possibilities.

'_Maybe it's Brock, or Dawn, or May, maybe even Misty,_' Ash thought to himself. '_Oh man how I wish it to be Misty. I havn't talked to her in a while. Oh how I remember her beautiful looks..._' Ash then froze in his spot like he just saw a rabbid Ursaring. "Did I really just think that?" Ash was talking out loud now. "Sure I miss her and everything but, why did I think that? She is beautiful and all th... Okay, I'm just going to drop it. All I need to focus on right now is getting to Nuvema and going home to Kanto."

So Ash started off to Nuvema again. Not knowing Pikachu wasn't asleep in his pack, who just heard everything. Pikachu was now starting to think about a way to get Ash and his 'Pikachupi' together. "Pika pika pikachu chupi pikachupi pi." (I'll find a way to get Ash together with Misty tomorrow. And then he fell asleep.

Ash finally made it to Nuvema at about a quarter to five. The next ship to Kanto didn't leave until eight. It gave him more than plenty enough time to check his stuff, heal his pokémon, and get a boarding pass. So he decided to head to the Pokémon Center first. When he stepped inside, Nurse Joy greeted him. "Excuse me? But are you Ash Ketchum?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You have a phone call from the Cerulean Gym Mr. Ketchum."

Ash didn't know what to say. He was dumbfounded. "Yes Nurse Joy, I'll take the call right away..." He walked over to the phone only to see Misty. His long time best friend.

She seemed to have been waiting there for a long while. "Oh my gosh, when will he make it to the Pokémon Center already..." She mumbled under her breath. As soon as Ash sat down, she almost squealed. "Ash, oh my god it's been forever! How are you? Are you coming home yet?" She was overwhelming Ash with so many questions Ash's head felt like it was about to explode.

"Alright Misty, alright. I'm fine. And yes, I'll be making my way home soon. I just need a bording pass. Don't worry about it Mist." He hadn't called her Mist in forever. As soon as he caught himself saying that, his face turned a tiny shade of pink. So did Misty's. '_Man, why is my face so hot all of a sudden_?' He thought to himself.

'_Oh my gosh! He's blushing! Am I? Oh my gosh, I hope he doesn't notice!_' Misty thought to herself. "Well, anyways Ash, I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait to see you either Misty. Wait tomorrow? Does that mean you were the special person my mom told me would be at my house tomorrow?"

Misty giggled. "Oh Ash, how'd you know?"

"Because I'm smart. Duh." They both started laughing. Soon after, the conversation that only lasted for minutes, took an hour and a half. Ash just finally noticed this with his X-Tranceiver on. "Holy Milk Tank Misty! I need to get my Pokémon and a boarding pass if I want to make it back to Kanto by tomorrow! Sorry Mist. But I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." They both said there good bye's and after they hung up, Ash was on his way again. Happier than usual.

Ash soon made his way to get a boarding pass for the ship back home. He made it to the gate and paid for a pass and was showed to a room. "Man I'm hungry. Aren't you Pikachu?"

"Pika," Yeah.

"Alright Pikachu. I'll go get us some food. And don't worry, I'll make sure to get you extra ketchup." And with that, Ash was out of the room. Several minutes later, Ash came back with several cheese burgers and three bottles of ketchup for Pikachu. After thier meal, a stuffed Ash and a very satisfied Pikachu drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Ash got everything together, got dressed, and headed off to the dock. Ash got to Pallet at around 11:00 a.m. He burst through the door. "Hey Mom! I'm home!" No one answered him. He checked all over the house and found a note in his bedroom. All it said was that his mom was out shopping. And to change his "you know what's". Ash just went down stairs and watched the T.V. He was still tired from the previous day of travel, so he fell asleep on the couch.

Ten minutes later, Deliah walked through the door to see Ash sleeping on the couch. She let him there to sleep because she thought he was tired. "Don't wake him, okay dear?" She asks someone.

"Yes Ms. Ketchum."

~•~•~

In Ash's dream

They move ever so closer. Thier on a secluded part of a beach. The sun setting in the distance over the waters. They were closing thier eyes as thier lips got closer... "Ash, you need to wake up..."

"Huh, what?"

Out of Ash's dream

~•~•~

"Ash! Wake. UP!" A very impatiant girl was yelling into his face.

"AAAAAHHHH!" He fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Wa- whats going on? What happend?!" He was acting frantic. The girl just giggled.

"Well Ash, your mother told me to wake you for supper."

"Oh, c'mon Misty, ya had to wake me for th- never mind, I think I'm glad you woke me up. Let's go!" And with that, Ash bolted off into the dining room. Misty just sighed.

"Him and his food. I'm surprised he didn't hear us cooking it in his sleep." She walked into the dining room as well and they all started to eat.

After 45 minutes of eating, Deliah asked Misty a question. "Misty, dear. Do you mind telling Ash the good news?" At this, Ash's head perked up. He was interested in this good news.

"Why, I don't mind at all Ms. Ketchum. I know how much you like Pokémon Ash. I heard that there might be a new type of Pokémon in the area." Ash was so surprised, he looked like he might have passed out.

"Well, you know what that means... I gotta catch it!

**Yeah yeah I know, not the best. Just give it time to pan out. It'll get somewhat better. (I hope...) Anyways, this is my first fic so keep the negative comments and reveiws to yourself. Thanks. Second chapter coming soon.**


End file.
